


You've got the best Boyfriend/Bodyguards

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Thominewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Gally is an college bully, Minho a footballer and Newt a UNI students, and also their boyfriends part-time bodyguards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, my second ff. Hope you liked it!

It had been going on for quite a long time. Thomas did not know exactly when it started (when he first came to the school? A week after?), but he could not remember a single day where he managed to go through a full school day without being called names, or without being pushed o made fun of.  
  
He tried to stand up, but Gally kicked him hard. Thomas groaned in pain. “So, queer, are you going to bring the money tomorrow? I wanna take Teresa on a date, you know, and I am kinda broke. I don’t think you would mind helping a friend, isn’t it?” Thomas looked at him pleadingly. “I don’t have any more money. I gave you all I had left last week!” Gally laughed an ugly laugh. “I don’t care how you get, just get me the 60 pounds!” he said, stepping on his hand. He bended until his face was close to Thomas’. “Or you better not show your face at school. Understood?” Thomas could smell his bad breath, and trying to hide the disgust he nodded. Gally smiled, revealing his missing teeth and carefully squashed Thomas’ hand under his heel.  
  
Thomas waited until him and his friends had disappeared from the corridor, before achingly standing up. His hip hurt badly and he was pretty sure he would get a bruise there. He quickly shoved away the though as he hobbled towards Newt and Minho’s apartment. His parents allowed him to stay to his boyfriends’ house while they went somewhere else for work.  
  
He tried to think of a way of getting the money that he needed to give Gally. He could not give it to him, he would be totally screwed and Newt would probably get suspicious. But then…  
  
His head started working fast. Newt was not home yet, and he would not be back for another hour. Minho was going to have a match so he would totally come home late. He knew where Newt kept the money. Surely 60 £ were not much… he would not even notice it…
    
    
    He opened the front door of the apartment. Exactly as Newt wanted, everything was spotlessly clean. He put down his bag and reached Newts bedroom. He could feel his heart throbbing in his chest. He opened the door before he could change his mind and took a deep breath. He then hurried up (feeling a new pang of pain) and stood in front of Newt’s bedside table and bended to open it. The envelope with the money was there in full display. He stared at it for a while, not daring to touch it.
    
    
    “Tommy, what are you doing?” a voice asked behind him. Thomas froze, and then he rapidly reached for the first thing he could see. “Oh, nothing I just needed a pen…?” he said, turning so rapidly he had to stop to take a deep breath for the pain. “A pen? You needed a pen?” asket Newt, clearly surprised. It was no news that the whole house was full of pens. Thomas nodded, blushing. “Yeah, yeah, just a pen.” Newt nodded, even though he clearly did not buy it. Thomas tried to change subject. “Why are you home so early today?” Newt shrugged, sitting on his bed. “No lecture this afternoon, the teacher was off.” He explained. He then smiled at Thomas, patting his bed. “C’mere, Tommy.” The pain on his hip was almost unbearable. He rapidly shock his head. “I need to go to the, yes, the bathroom.” Newt looked at him squeezing his eyes slightly. Thomas tried to get out of the room as fast as he could without hobbling. 
    
    
    He closed the bathroom door behind himself and breathed out. He felt his eyes tingling and squeezed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He positioned himself in front of the man length mirror and took off his shirt. He looked at the bruise. It was quite big, extending for half of his left hip side. But he had had worse. Or so he tried to convince himself of as he stared at the bruise.
    
    
    A sharp intake of breath behind him made him jump. Newt had the ability of moving rapidly and noiselessly and now was standing in the doorway looking at Thomas with horror. “Bloody hell…” he whispered. Thomas dropped his eyes to his feet. The look on Newts face could only be described as pure disgust. Newt walked up to him and touched lightly the bruise. Thomas flinched. “Sorry, Tommy, I didn’t think it hurt that much…” he said, ina n apologizing tone. Thomas still refused to raise his head, so Newt put his hand on the boys chin and raised it. He smiled encouragely at him. “Tommy… come to my room. Ive got something for bad bruises.” This was what broke Thomas. The brunette felt his eyes full of tears again. Newt did not say nothing and helped him to his room.
    
    
    He made him lay down on his bed and took the ointment from his bedside table. Then he proceeded dabbing it on him, slowly, trying not to hurt him. Thomas closed his eyes. “Who was it?” asked Newt. His tone was conversational, as if he was talkin about the weather. Thomas did not answer. Newt pressed. “You better tell me now before Minho comes back. We all know hes not very patient.” At this, Thomas opened his eyes. “just some class mate… we were playing football and I fell… he was trying to kick the ball, but ended kicking me instead…” his voice trailed off while Newt just shoock his head. “You suck at lying Tommy. I am not going to let go until you tell me who was it.” Thomas lip trembled. His hip hurt. Newt was angry. He needed the money for tomorrow. And he was tired. 
    
    
    He started crying quietly, while he tried to speak clearly. “There is a guy… he goes to my school… he does not like me because I am gay… And he wants to take his girlfriend on a date… so he makes my life feel like hell… so my money finished… I tried to steal yours, I am so sorry… and he kicked me hard today… and sometimes he calls me name… he hates me… I don’t want to go there tomorrow, I need 60 £ but…” Newt had finished applying  the cream on the bruise and had moved behind him, putting Thomas’ head on his knees and patting them softly. Thomas kept sobbing for a while, as Newt kept patting his head. By 5 minutes, Thomas had drifted off.
    
    
    Newt did not move for sometime then he got his phone out. 
    
    
    _NEWT: Hoy, you better come home fast._
    
    
    **MINHO: Ow, I was heading to the bar. We won by the way >.<**
    
    
    _NEWT: Weve got a major problem. Well Tommy has._
    
    
    **MINHO: What kind of problem?**
    
    
    _NEWT: Lets just say Im pissed._
    
    
    **MINHO: On my way home.**
    
    
     Not even 15 minutes later, Newt heard the front door opening. Minho came in the room a few seconds later. He smiled at Newt and looked a Thomas, which Newt had covered with a blanket, sleeping with his head on his lap. He walked up to him and kissed his check. Thomas sniffed loudly. Minho raised an eyebrow at Newt. “Was he crying?” Newt nodded. Minho sat beside him on the bed. “What happened?” Newt turned towards him. “Some guy in school is bullying him, because he’s gay. And apparently he’s pretending Thomas to pay him 60£ so he can take his bloody girlfriend to some date, and he has been kicking the shit out of Tommy for quite a few time.” He explained. He could see Minho was angry. Really angry. “What the actual fu…?!” Newt put his hand on Minho’s wrist. “I am pissed as well. But if we make a wrong move, the guy may actually do some real damage to him. So here is my plan.” He said, leaning towards Minho and starting to speak really fast in his ears.
    
    
    ***
    
    
    “So here we go!” said Newt with a smile. Thomas looked at the school gates. He could already make out Gally’s outline. The insides of his stomach churned. Thomas nodded and got off the car, closing the door behind him. He then waved at Minho and Newt and hurried up toward the building. Maybe if he was really fast… or maybe if Gally forgot about it…
    
    
    “Ehi, shank!” shouted the boy. Thomas stopped in his tracks. Winston, one of Gally’s mates was behind him. Thomas saw Gally turning towards him and giving him a smile. The dark haired boy strolled towards him. “Thomas! Thank God you are here. I was beginning to worry.” Thomas did not answer. Gally was not waiting for one. “Did you bring in the money?” he asked. Thomas could clearly hear his heart throbbing. Gally raised his voice. “Thomas, I asked you a question. Did you bring the money?” Thomas still refused to answer. He could sense the boy was beginning to get annoyed. He come nearer him. “Thomas it’s your last time, before I start punching you. Did you bring the money?” Still Thomas did not answer. He saw Gally raising his closed fist and aiming him to his face. He steadied himself for the blow, and closed his eyes. But it never came.
    
    
    He opened his eyes. He followed Gally’s scared gaze, and found himself staring into a pair of familiar eyes. Minho’s. He gasped and stared at him.
    
    
    Someone else slid his arm around him. “Hey, Tommy.” Said Newt. The boy stared at them in confusion. Minho was the fist to speak, his gaze never wandering off Gally’s face. “What were you trying to do to Thomas?” he asked, still clutching tightly Gally’s fist. The boy whimpered in pain. “No-nothing.” Minho did not let go. “Where you bullying him? Where you trying to hurt him in any way shape or form because he’s gay?” he asked. Gally shock his head. “No, I swear, no.” Thomas stared at Minho. He looked really angry. He knew that if he didn’t stop, Gally would end up without a hand. He sent Newt a pleading look. “Minho.” Said the blond. The Asian did not move. “Minho, you are scaring Tommy.” Said Newt. Minho turned to see Thomas, with his eyes squeezed shut. “Tommyboy, do you want me to leave this crazy kid unpunished?” Thomas nodded. Newt moved forward. “You are actually lucky Tommy is a bloody nice guy. But I swear, if I see another bruise or if I find out that you threatened Tommy in any way, I will bloody kill you with my bare hands, make no mistake.” He said calmly. Minho nodded in agreement. Thomas opened his eyes in time to see Gally nodding, face as white as chalk. Newt smiled and gave him a small pat on the back. “Now Tommy is gonna come back home today, so cover him, ok?” Gally nodded again. Minho released his hand. Newt, him and Thomas started walking back towards the car, but then Minho turned around rapidly and punched Gally in the face. He smiled. “This is just a warning.” He said, sweetly. Gally put a hand on his nose, which appeared to be broken by the cry that escaped the other boy’s lips.
    
    
    Newt looked at him in mock anger, and Thomas stared at him in surprise. Minho shrugged. “I hated his face.” Newt laughed, while Minho quickly grabbed Thomas and put him on his back. “Let’s go have fun togethere!” he shouted, running out of school. He put Thomas down and smiled at his expression. “I’ve always wanted to do something like this.” Newt snickered. “Don’t you dare look unimpressed, Tommy. You’ve got the best Boyfriends Bodyguards in the whole world.” Thomas smiled. “You are the best. I love you.” Minho and Newt exchanged grins. “We love you too.”


	2. You do not simply touch Thomas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unspoken rule of Paradise  
> "You don’t touch Thomas, unless you want Minho and Newt to kill you and hide the body."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Thominewt love over here!

Thomas closed his eyes and sighed. “What do you want?” he asked. The greenie looked at him with a smile. “I am not doing nothing wrong, am I?”

The greenie had arrived into Paradise a few days the same day, as Newt, Minho him and Brenda did. Thomas had noticed him staring at him more than once in the few months that they had spent on the island, but he wasn’t really an important member in the community, so he did not know his name. He was blonde and tall, with icy blue eyes. 

Thomas shrugged. “No, but why are you following me?” The boy looked at him, amused. “Because you are cute.” He said. Thomas looked at him, frowning. “What?” he asked. The boy moved slowly towards him. “You are cute.” He repeated. Thomas flushed a bit. “Uhm, okay. No go back to your work.” The blond boy smiled. “Or what? You goin to punish me?” he asked, walking towards him. Thomas saw, out of the corner of his eyes, Gally looking at the two.

Thomas shock his head. “Just go and do your part.” The boy stopped, exactly in front of the Thomas. They both turned as Gally spoke. “Greenie, you don’t really want to mess up with Thomas. I am talking for your own benefit.” He said. The blond boy ignored him. “I am not messing up it you, am I?” Thomas shoved him away. “Please go back to your work. Or there is going to be trouble for you.” He said. The boy reached out and caressed his hair. Thomas pulled away. “Tommy, you are so cute when you try to be aggressive.” He said, laughing and moving towards him again. “You cant call me Tommy, or you are going to be in real real trouble.” He said, and this time he looked sincere. Gally stifled a laugh. “Why would I be in trouble for calling you Tommy, Tommy?” asked the Greenie.

“Because no one is allowed to call him that except me, Greenie.” Said a voice. Thomas felt a hand on his shoulders, as two sweaty boys appeared. The Greenie looked at the two boys. “Newt, you think you are actually powerful and all, init?” he asked. Newt moved up until he was facing the boy. He was taller than him. “No, its just a fact. None is allowed to call him Tommy, beside me, of course.” The other boy nodded. “Its an unwritten rule.” He explained. Then his face darkened. “Another unwritten rule is that no one is allowed to touch him if he does not want.” 

The Greenie looked at them both. Then smiled. “Well, Minho, he did not aask me to stop, did he?” Minho stared at him. “So you did touch him.” He said, his voice calm and dangerous. The blond boy smiled. “You have no proof, and you cant use him as witness.” Gally coughed. “He can use me, though. And I saw you touching his hair and his face.” The blond shot him a look, while Thomas just shock his head. Gally was always up for fights. 

Minho stepped up to him. “That is really bad, Greenie. No one is allowed to touch him. Except certain people.” He explained. “And how do you become one of them?” asked the little blond, cockily. Newt smiled to him. “First we have to like you. I think you failed the bloody test.” He said. The blond smirked at him. Newt smiled at him. “Now you can go, greenie. But if you dare to touch him again, I will help Minho take you down.” He said, and he sounded more dangerous than ever. 

Thomas watched the Greenie leave, unharmed, as both Gally and Minho scoffed. “I wanted to punch him!” complained the Asian. “And I would have helped you.” Sighed Gally. Newt rolled his eyes. “We are the leaders; we should not just go around punching people.” He said, taking Thomas’ hand. The boy followed him, calm. “I actually have never heard of such rules.” Gally raised an eyebrow. “Almost everyone knows them. Don’t let nothing happen to Thomas or Minho and Newt will hunt you down and kill you.” He declared. Thomas laughed, but the others didn’t. Gally smiled. “And it’s not even made up.” 

***

The Greenie must have been a complete and utter idiot for ignoring the rule once again. But hey, Greenies are always like that.

Thomas was sitting down on the beach a little further down than the others. He sometimes enjoyed staying there alone, and watching the sea. He heard someone approaching. “Hey, cute boy.” Said the voice. Thomas looked up to see the blue eyes he has seen this morning looking down at him. He stared at the boy. “Don’t call me that.”

The boy smiled. “Why not? It’s perfect for you.” Thomas shrugged and went back to sipping his drink. The boy bent down towards him, and in one swift motion he threw Thomas’ drink away. The other boy looked at him, clearly angry. “What the shuck…?!” he said. The boy chuckled. “You looked absolutely adorable when you are angry.” He said, before leaning in and kissing him.

Thomas froze for a few seconds, before it finally sunk in. The Greenie was kissing him. He tried to push him off himself, but the Greenie was stronger, and was holding him tightly. Thomas opened his mouth to scream, and the other took it as an excuse for slip his tongue in the other boy’s mouth. Thomas tight was struck between the other boy’s legs and he could feel his erection pulsating against him. Panic went through Thomas’ head. _Was he going to rape him?_ He felt sick at the tought.

And then his pressure of the boy’s body was gone from him. He gasped for air and struggled to his feet. His throat was dry, and he felt like crying. He looked up to see Minho and Newt on the other boy, basically beating him to death. He saw Gally and Frypan rushing towards them and taking them off the Greenie. Or so Thomas though was the bloody mess with blond hair.

Minho wiped some blood from his mouth as Newt walked towards Thomas. Newt helped the boy to his feet as Minho spoke. “I told you, Greenie, you do not just touch Thomas and be alright. You do not touch him.” He said. The Greenie did not answer, and whimpered as Frypan helped him to his feet. 

Thomas watched the blond boy being dragged away and looked at Minho and Newt, who were staring at him in concern. “Did it hurt you?” they asked. Thomas shock his head. Newt exhaled, and Minho smiled. “Well, he is not going to annoy you again, at least not any time soon.” He said, making Gally double up with laughter. Thomas nodded. Shuck, he loved the two boys. Newt kissed his check. “Let’s go, Tommy.” Minho took him in bridal style. “Let’s go, Loverboy.”

And all of the people in Paradise, just shock their heads at the Greenie’s foolishness.

Every one knew the unspoken rule.

_ You don’t touch Thomas, unless you want Minho and Newt to kill you and hide the body. _

**Author's Note:**

> i Dont know whats wrong with the editor, guys! :/


End file.
